


Silence

by AlixxBlack



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, NSFW, No Dialogue, PWP, Smut, Steamy, explicit but not, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: A short & steamy shared moment between Damen and Laurent... and the silence between them.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouranose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to the appropriate authors, editors, agents, and publishers, as is appropriate. This fanfiction is not being written for profit in any capacity.
> 
> Disclaimer(b): I am not a member of this fandom directly, but my good bud (the gift recipient) is a huge fan of Captive Prince, and so I was heavily inspired by her work and her love of this series. With any luck, my research and secondhand knowledge have done these characters justice. Please enjoy <3

The only thing covering them is the silence. Its weight is almost unbearable, and its thickness can be tasted in the breaths between.

There is no telling where one body starts and stops, save for the stark difference in their skin. Damen’s rich, earthy skin, deepening in tone as sweat rolls down his back; Laurent’s glistening when it is exposed to the flickering candlelight. Their bodies thrust in perfect time, and their energy is hungry for more. Though feels like hours, it is only minutes ticking by. Each second is an escalation of deeply desired pleasure.

It is Laurent who controls the pace, and he who changes it by throwing his arms behind him and digging his fingers into Damen’s hips. His fingertips turn pure white from the pressure of pushing Laurent against him. This prompts Damen to slow down and wrap his arms around Laurent’s torso, rather than hooking through his arms and to hold him in place. As they shift from a lustful interaction to an intimate one, Damen buries his face in Laurent’s neck. Each kiss is slow and drawn out. Whenever he pulls his mouth away for air, the chill of his absence sends a shiver down Laurent’s spine. This in turn causes him to thrust backwards, almost reflexively, against Damen.

Moving their bodies like slow waves against the coast, Damen and Laurent continue to bathe in the silence. When a groan bubbles in Damen’s throat, but he suppresses it and instead lets a warmth breath spread across the prince’s shoulders. In return, Laurent’s muscles tighten from the hips down, forcing the cycle to repeat.

Even as their movements speed up and the soft, natural calls of their pleasure eek into the air, it is the silence that stays with them before, during, and after their pursuit. When Damen’s grip shifts downward, and when Laurent grabs his wrists to maintain control, and when their bodies sink limply to the floor in satisfaction and exhaustion, the only thing they both can trust with certainty is that the silence between them will remain.

There is no need to speak of their romance, if it qualifies as that, or explain the complicated connection between them. More than justifications and clarifications, more than titles and identifiers, more than anything - the silence protects their story wordlessly.


End file.
